Build-a-Bear Workshop
Build-a-Bear Workshop is a place where people can go to make stuffed animals, mainly bears. These Bear making Workshops are found in the UK, Canada and the US . Background United Kingdom *A "What Makes You Beautiful" sound which can be inserted into the bear. *Mini One Direction teddy bears came out, each with a hoody. One one foot there was the 1D logo and on the other, the signature of the boy. 1D UK.jpg|The UK One Direction Mini bear. Harry UK.jpg|The UK Harry Mini bear. Liam UK.jpg|The UK Liam Mini bear. Louis UK.jpg|The UK Louis Mini bear. Zayn UK.jpg|The UK Zayn Mini bear. Niall UK.jpg|The UK Niall Mini bear. United States and Canada *Mini One Direction teddy bears came out, each with a hoody. On one foot there was the 1D logo and on the other, the signature of the boy. *14 inch One Direction pillowsBuildabear.com Shopping *Heart shaped clip-ons with their faces on. *A "What Makes You Beautiful" sound which can be inserted into the bear. *Dog tags for the bears with the boy's face on the tag. *A One Direction singing keychain that plays "What Makes You Beautiful". *Charm bracelet sets which included the chain and 3 charms. Two with the boy's face and the other with the words "I <3 boy's name". *6 inch tiny bears with different tees. The bears have clips/hooks connected to them and each has a different tee with the face of the boy. *A bear that dances to the One Direction song, "Live While We're Young" when it's paw is pressed. *A "I Love One Direction" bear that can be stuffed and dressed. *Shirts with the faces of the band members. Niall US.png|The US Niall Mini bear. Harry US.png|The US Harry Mini bear. Louis US.png|The US Louis Mini bear. Liam US.png|The US Liam Mini bear. Zayn US.png|The US Zayn Mini bear. BAB heart shaped pillow clip Band.jpg|The band heart clip BAB heart shaped pillow clip Harry.jpg|The Harry heart clip BAB heart shaped pillow clip Liam.jpg|The Liam heart clip BAB heart shaped pillow clip Louis.jpg|The Louis heart clip BAB heart shaped pillow clip Niall.jpg|The Niall heart clip BAB heart shaped pillow clip Zayn.jpg|The Zayn heart clip BAB dog tags Harry.jpg|The Harry dog tag BAB dog tags Liam.jpg|The Liam dog tag BAB dog tags Louis.jpg|The Louis dog tag BAB dog tags Niall.jpg|The Niall dog tag BAB dog tags Zayn.jpg|The Zayn dog tag BAB keychain.jpg|The singing keychain BAB charm braclet Harry.jpg|Charm braclet- Harry BAB charm braclet Liam.jpg|Charm braclet- Liam BAB charm braclet Louis.jpg|Charm braclet- Louis BAB charm braclet Niall.jpg|Charm braclet- Niall BAB charm braclet Zayn.jpg|Charm braclet- Zayn Harry clip tan bear.jpg|The Harry clip tan bear. Liam clip tan bear.jpg|The Liam clip tan bear. Louis clip tan bear.jpg|The Louis clip white bear. Niall clip tan bear.jpg|The Niall clip brown bear. Zayn clip tan bear.jpg|The Zayn clip brown bear. LWYYBear.png|The dancing bear. Full Size.png|The I Love One Direction Bear. 1Dshirt.png|The band shirt. Zaynshirt.png|The Zayn shirt. HarryShirt.png|The Harry shirt. Niallshirt.png|The Niall shirt. Liamshirt.png|The Liam shirt. One direction build a bear pillow.jpg|The band pillow. Harrypillow.png|The Harry pillow. Liampillow.png|The Liam Pillow. Niallpillow.png|The Niall pillow. Louispillow.png|The Louis pillow. Zaynpillow.png|The Zayn pillow. External Links *The US Site for 1D bears and accesories. *UK site for the mini 1D bears. Refrences Category:Stores Category:Merchandise